This invention relates to conveyor pulleys and more particularly to a new and improved hubless pulley with end discs.
In the manufacture of conveyor pulleys considerable time and effort is required to fabricate the hub which interconnects the bushing and the disc which in turn is connected to the cylindrical rim. The machining time ordinarily required to interfit the tapered bushing with the tapered hub is considerable and correspondingly expensive. In connecting the web or disc to the hub and rim, distortion appears due to the the welding necessary to interconnect these parts. In order to improve the heat affected welding zone, the conveyor pulley of the instant invention is fabricated without a hub. In addition a plurality of discs are mechanically interconnected to the bushing of the pulley and thence welded to the rim or to each other to improving fatigue life. This permits the reducing of the ratio of the weld size to the principle disc thickness. Only the principle disc is connected to the cylindrical rim.